


is it gay if you flirt on twitter? (and more useful lessons)

by leop1ka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gon is adorable, Humor, LEORIO CALLING KURAPIKA SUNSHINE AWOOOGA WOOGA, M/M, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Mutual Pining, Paparazzi, Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Swearing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, agent! melody, author has absolutely no idea how photoshoots work, background killuagon, everybody say ty melody, killua hates everybody except gon, killua is a youtuber because i said so, killua is an astrology bitch i said what i said, kurapika is a famous model, kurapika is pretty but i think we all knew that already, leopika brainrot, leopika's love language is physical touch, leorio is LITERALLY a dad, leorio is a photographer, leorio is an anxious mess, makeup artist! killua, mention of pairo, need i say more?, social media au !!, twitter rlly out here saying leopika supremacy and i think thats beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leop1ka/pseuds/leop1ka
Summary: Kurapika and Leorio finally get the chance to work together after months of flirting on social media. The catch? Their fans are following their every move.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	is it gay if you flirt on twitter? (and more useful lessons)

**Author's Note:**

> This is, by far, my longest fanfiction and I think John Mulaney would be proud of me for writing this.

_oreo! ✓_ **@mister_leorio** :

looking forward to working with _@thechainuser_ on our next project!

**100K** Retweets **135.3K** Likes

> _ Show replies _

_ciara is freaking out over leopika?!?!_ **@rowdy_simp:**

OHMYGOD9320713JD2OHIWHEFIHOAIwkhdbkwvb,, WE'RE FINALLY GONNA SEE THEM TOGETHER IM SCREAMING

_lia !!_ **@lightsproperty:**

I JUST WOKE UP AND IM SEEING THIS????? LEOPIKA STANS WE ARE GETTING FED TODAY

_monika_ **@hinataprotectorofthelesbians:**

do you guys realise that we'll probably see gon and killua as well since they work with leorio?!

> replying to **@** **hinataprotectorofthelesbians:**

_crying over banana fish_ **@leopikabrainrot:**

THIS IS THE BIGGEST CROSSOVER OF THE CENTURY IM SO EXCITED !! KILLUA AND GON WOULD LOVE KURAPIKA I JUST KNOW IT

\---

_kurapika ✓_ **@thechainuser:**

See you on Monday ;) 

> _oreo! ✓_ **@mister_leorio** :
> 
> looking forward to working with _@thechainuser_ on our next project!

**350K** Retweets **543.9K** Likes

\---

Leorio met friendly smiles on his way down to the set-up for the current photoshoot, nodding politely until he stepped foot into the brightly-lit room, where he was immediately bombarded with about ten people at once asking him different questions with panicked looks on their faces, the room filled with the hushed buzzing of phones ringing and workers running back and forth, setting everything up. Leorio would be lying if he said he didn't feel a certain anxious tingle in his stomach at the thought of finally meeting Kurapika, and the equally as nervous crowd around him did nothing to soothe his nerves. He gulped, running a hand through his black hair, answering every hastily thrown question at him the best he could. He may have been a talented photographer, but working under pressure was definitely not his forte, even after all those years working. 

As the crowd of people started walking back to their original tasks, and Leorio let out a sigh of relief. It seemed that his happiness was temporary though, as the voice he was practically dreading to hear, spoke up behind him.

"You're _late_." Bisky told him and as Leorio sheepishly turned around to face her, he swore he could her breathing actual fire through her nose, piping hot anger in her eyes and hands on her hips, which made the knot in Leorio's stomach only tighten. The people around them stopped working for a second, their eyes on their interaction in front of them - God knows that Bisky scolding somebody was the highest form of entertainment to ever exist. "Be grateful that Mr. Kurta hasn't arrived yet, otherwise I would have kicked your ass." She finished, pointing a finger in his face accusingly, and Leorio nodded, glasses drooping down his nose.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The photographer mockingly saluted, and before Bisky could even open her mouth to yell at him, Killua - the white-haired makeup artist/youtuber, who Leorio had known for nearly a decade now - butted in, his voice teasing from his place in the back of the room, where he was calmly arranging his makeup brushes. 

"Leave the poor man alone, Bisky. If it wasn't for him, this photoshoot wouldn't even be a thing. Thanks to his obnoxious flirting, we have a literal supermodel agreeing to do this." He said and Leorio wanted to pick the much smaller man that Killua was, and wave him around in his arms, maybe even buy him one of those energy drinks he consumed on a daily basis, which Leorio didn't approve of, but he currently deserved one for saving his ass. He was even willing to ignore the slight jab at his flirting. Gon - Leorio's assistant - nodded next to him, gulping down what Leorio guessed was most likely his 3rd cup of coffee at 10 AM in the morning, but the photographer thought that insane amounts of caffeine were very much needed when Gon put up with so much of his shit. How that boy remained so cheerful and energetic all the time still remained a mystery to Leorio. 

Bisky rubbed her temples, sighing. It was one of the rare times Leorio had seen her look so defeated.

"Fine. Just don't let it happen again. Got it, Paladiknight?" She said and Leorio nodded, feeling a twinge of guilt.

Admittedly, it was his fault for staying up so late last night just to stalk Kurapika's Instagram for the 50th time that week - and maybe it was also his fault he had hit the snooze button about 5 times - but whatever, it's not like that happened often. Contrary to popular belief, he could actually be a professional, just not this time. 

Just as Bisky started heading into her office, Leorio moved to his spot as the photographer, putting down all of his equipment and trying to make himself look like he hadn't just rolled out of bed. Gon, the absolute saint he was, seemed to notice Leorio's hurried attempts to look presentable and kindly handed him an espresso, a bright smile on his youthful features. Leorio took it, giving him a smile back, the beverage hot in his cold hand. He wanted to profusely thank whichever deity had decided to bless him with such a wonderful assistant. 

"Thank you, Gon. You have no idea how much you're helping." He told the younger boy, sipping his coffee, the nervousness from just a few moments ago fading away with each sip he took, a thrilling excitement replacing it - he'd finally get to see Kurapika today. 

"No problem, Leo! That's my job after all." Gon answered, kneeling down next to Leorio, who was wiping off his sweaty palms on his jeans. "Hey, don't worry about it! Everybody with half a brain can see the sparks flying between you and Kurapika. The fans already love you two, so you don't have to worry about public approval! We're the ones that have to worry about how to strike a conversation with him - not you. Calm down and believe in yourself!"

As the room quieted down, Leorio nodded appreciatively, playing Gon's words over and over in his mind, the coffee cup half-empty in his big hands. 

"Thank you again, Gon. Also thank you for your and Killua's help to wake me up today. I think I have to thank you for a lot of things, kiddo." The photographer met Gon's hazel eyes, which were filled to the brim with never-failing optimism and understanding, the boy grinning. 

"I think you have to thank Killua for that, he did most of it." He spoke and Leorio almost shuddered when he got reminded of the sudden memory of Killua screaming in his ears so loudly that it almost ruptured his eardrums. "You're welcome though. Anything for my friends!"

Killua's voice next to Leorio almost made him jump 5 feet into the air. 

"How you doing, old man? Your ears okay?" The makeup artist asked, crossing his arms in front of his black sweater-covered chest, jokingly raising an eyebrow. 

Leorio playfully scoffed, glaring at Killua.

"You almost destroyed them, you little asshole." He answered, standing up, taking one last gulp of his coffee, throwing it in the trash, and proceeding to match Killua's body language. To an outsider, it looked like a serious fight between two colleagues - but all three of them knew that this was just their "dumbass ritual", as Bisky had put it one time. "Gon, please delete my number from your boyfriend's phone." Leorio told his assistant but without even looking at him, his brown irises meeting Killua's blue ones. 

Killua rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, not my fault you slept in! What did you do last night anyway? Jerk off to Kurapika's pictures probably, that crush of yours is getting out of hand - ah, _let me go_!" The youtube spoke, clawing at Leorio's arms which had put him in a chokehold. Gon opened his mouth and closed it, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Everybody else in the room ignored the interaction - it was a normal Monday morning for them.

"What the fuck did you say, you little brat? At least I'm not a spoiled little rich kid who begs people to subscribe to his channel - _OI_ , DON'T PINCH ME LIKE THAT!" Leorio howled, moving back from the sharp pain in his shoulder, Gon swiftly moving the equipment behind him and saving it from potential destruction. 

Killua snickered.

"At least I'm not a Pisces!" He bit back and Leorio suddenly grabbed his smaller body, throwing it over his shoulder triumphantly, looking like an MMA fighter but on crack. Killua punched his back, letting out loud curses and yells, moving his legs to hit him, but to no avail. Gon shared a look with Bisky, who had just gotten out of her office - why are they acting like children? 

"At least I'm not a _Cancer_!" Leorio said and let Gon move Killua out of his grasp, the white-haired boy waving a middle finger in his face. Leorio stuck his tongue out as a response. 

"Is this what I get for saving your ass earlier? Ungrateful dick!" Killua said when Gon had put him down, pressing a light kiss on his cheek which made Killua's face flush.

"Hey, _you_ started it!" Leorio defended himself, taking off his dark blue suit jacket and throwing it on the nearby couch, rolling up his sleeves like he was determined to bodyslam Killua right there and then.

"No, _you_ did!" Killua started but was interrupted by a confused-looking Gon. 

"What zodiac sign am I again?" He asked, sticking out his lower lip like a puppy, and Killua's annoyance slid from his face, giving his boyfriend a small smile. It amazed Leorio how much of a soft spot Killua had for Gon, and although he was happy for them, he couldn't help the sliver of jealousy pooling in his lower stomach - he wanted that. He wanted that so much. 

"You're a Taurus, babe." Killua answered, running a hand through his fluffy hair, looking down at his shorter partner delicately.

"Oh. Is that...is that bad?" Gon asked, switching his stare back and forth between Killua and Leorio, since they were the only people he knew that were into astrology. 

"Not at all! Don't worry about it, Leorio is just being a fucking Pisces - " He said, whipping his head to stare down Leorio for a second, and then turning it back around to face Gon. "- and annoying me."

Leorio got ready to open his mouth to fire back another insult, but the door loudly opened before he could say anything.

The room was dead silent as the long-awaited Kurapika Kurta and his agent, Melody, walked in with Bisky immediately coming to greet them. Leorio barely heard Melody and Bisky's conversation, his brown eyes on the person he had wanted to see for so long - Kurapika looked even more breathtakingly gorgeous in person (if that was even humanly possible), his golden hair falling around his pale face in an almost angelic way, wearing a polite smile on his face and exchanging a few words with Bisky, as his grey eyes desperately looked around the room, searching for somebody. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans, red earring contrasting the bland colours, and Leorio couldn't believe how amazing he looked even in casual clothing - he was fully convinced that this man didn't have any flaws. Killua and Gon came up to the two newcomers to introduce themselves, leaving Leorio alone as each person shook hands with the pair, the air thick with well-mannered professionalism. The photographer could barely focus on anybody else except Kurapika, his throat starting to feel drier and drier with each step the blond took. His eyes finally slipped from Kurapika's figure only to see Gon cheerily giving him a thumbs-up behind the model, with Killua nodding confidently at him - _You can do this_. Leorio only hoped they were right. 

Flirting online was entirely different from _this_ , he thought, as Kurapika finally stepped towards him (his agent stepping back as if to give them privacy, which Leorio appreciated, but the fact that he could feel everybody's eyes on them didn't really help), the polite smile he had been wearing for the 5 minutes since he had been in the room slightly widening, the kind, but boring look in his eyes changing into an excited one, his head moving upwards - Leorio gulped when they finally met eyes, an electric spark going through every part of his being, yet his smile widened as well, and he muttered " _Saving the best for last, huh?_ " underneath his breath as he finally opened his mouth to speak, praying to every single God out there that his voice wouldn't crack like a teenage boy going through puberty. Leorio was sure he hadn't felt this nervous in ages - all because of a man he had a crush on. Killua was right - he really _was_ a simp, wasn't he? Kurapika's eyes moved up and down his body, observing him, and Leorio could swear he saw his cheeks turning a bright scarlet, which made him a tad bit more confident - at least he had sex appeal. 

"Mr. Kurta, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He spoke, shaking Kurapika's dainty hand (which felt so warm and soft in his grip that Leorio felt the urge to hold it forever), his thumb, almost unnoticeably, moving up and down the skin, which Leorio hoped would result in a positive reaction from the blond - what if the genuine attraction he felt towards the younger man was one-sided? What if the flirting was just that to Kurapika - pointless flirting, something which would keep him fresh in people's minds and gain him new followers? What if Leorio was getting his hopes up by thinking Kurapika would actually like him back - he was just a photographer after all. A famous one, sure, but still nowhere near the level of fame the model had. What if Kurapika only saw him in a sexual way - something good enough that would satisfy his needs, but then he would throw him away like Leorio meant nothing? He was willing to put up with the hate comments and nosy paparazzi a relationship like theirs got, if only he got Kurapika, but what if the blond wasn't as willing as he was? 

His anxious train of thoughts was broken by a light chuckle. 

"I think we've progressed past the point for such formalities, Leorio, don't you think?" He said, his voice even more beautiful than the recordings Leorio had heard. What made the photographer even happier though, was the way his name rolled off Kurapika's tongue - he wanted to hear him say it again. He'd do anything for it. 

Leorio smiled, if it was even possible for his smile to widen even more, letting out a breathy laugh. Kurapika's cheeks had gotten even more red. 

"Yes, I think you're right. Alright then, It's a pleasure to finally meet you, _Kurapika_." He said, and then did something so forward he wasn't sure if his brain was controlling him, or his longing desire to have the man in front of him was - he brought Kurapika's hand to his lips and gently kissed the knuckles, the skin smooth beneath his touch, and then quickly pulled away, his face beet red. 

There were gasps - loud and quiet ones, there were raised eyebrows of both approval and disapproval, there were smiles - either happy or simply impressed at the forwardness of the action, there was the loud " _OH MY GO-_ " let out by Killua, who was promptly shut up by the beaming Gon next to him putting a hand over his mouth. Melody looked down at the ground, trying to hide an obvious smile pulling at the corner of her lips and Bisky choked on air, startled. 

Leorio didn't focus on the sounds of the people around him though, his attention only on Kurapika - who looked even more of a mess than Leorio was feeling, his eyes wide and the tip of his ears pink, the calm confidence he exuded gone in an instant, now replaced with a furiously blushing mess of a man. He certainly didn't look like the dominant and always in control Kurapika that he portrayed on social media, and Leorio briefly wondered if that was just a persona, an act he used just to hide his much more gentle and delicate nature underneath, or if it was because Leorio had surprised him so badly it left him speechless. 

Kurapika finally managed to stutter out a response, breaking the eye contact. 

"A pleasure for me as well, Leorio. If you'll excuse me." And then Kurapika brushed past him, his shoulder knocking into Leorio's, heading into the dressing room with Killua and Palm - the stylist - following behind, with Killua throwing Leorio a bewildered look - _What the hell were you trying to do, old guy?_ Leorio wasn't sure he knew the answer. 

The room started to move around again, but stayed silent, the main photographer was the only one not moving, staying rooted to his spot and looking down at the ground, his face red but the cause now being pure embarrassment. 

_I ruined it, I ruined it, I ruined it._

Even if Kurapika did feel a romantic attraction towards him, Leorio was completely sure it vanished into thin air, and he was the cause. Leorio was a 27-year-old, 6'4 man, but he would have been lying if he said he didn't want to curl up into a ball and bawl his eyes out right there and then. 

_He probably hates me now. I ruined it. I made him uncomfortable. How the hell are we gonna do the photoshoot if I made the model uncomfortable? Why the hell did I do that?Oh God. This whole thing is ruined now, Bisky's gonna fire me, Gon's gonna stop being my assistant, Killua will make some nasty tweet about me, Kurapika probably thinks I'm the biggest creep to ever exist. Fuck. Am I gonna lose my job? How the fuck will I explain that to my family? Mom's going to be so disappointed in me. Nana too. How are they gonna deal with an unemployed son? They're barely making ends meet, I'm the only one helping them. If I lose my job, they're gonna be devasted. Shit. How the hell do I make this better? I'm such an idiot._

"Leorio?" a small voice interrupted his overthinking, and he looked down at Melody, his eyesight blurry with unshed tears of frustration. She had gotten closer, staring at Leorio with a patient kindness in her eyes, which reminded Leorio of Gon. She didn't look mad, she didn't look annoyed - _why was Melody not angry at him_? "Hey. Breathe. It's okay." She told him quietly and Leorio wanted to laugh at how such a small woman was calming down a crybaby like him. "You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I think things went _too_ smoothly. Kurapika just got really flustered and ran away. He tends to do that sometimes, a silly habit of his. I want you to know that I've known Kurapika for years but you're the only person ever to leave such an effect on him. You are kind, Leorio, maybe even a little too kind, from what I've seen. There's no use overthinking over a person who clearly fancies you as well." 

Leorio blinked, his breath catching in his throat. 

"I - uh - thank you, Melody." Was the only thing he managed to let out, but it seemed that the woman didn't mind as she nodded and gave him a smile that reminded Leorio of yet another person in his life - his mother.

"It's the least I can do." She responded and walked towards the dressing room Kurapika was in, leaving Leorio to ponder in the middle of the room. 

Gon was the next person to come up to comfort him, opening his mouth as if looking for the right words to say, but Leorio just waved a hand in his face wordlessly saying he was okay, sitting down at the chair that was provided for him and getting his equipment together, face blank. Melody's words helped calm him down, and while the panicked thumping of his heart against his chest didn't slow down, his preoccupied mind from before was now slightly better and cleaner, his lungs taking big gulps of air as if he'd just ran a marathon. Leorio certainly felt like it. Gon's eyebrows raised, but he didn't say anything, instead choosing to stay by his side, which Leorio was grateful for - the feeling of just enjoying somebody's company without even talking greatly comforted him. 

About twenty minutes later and a lot of anxious leg shaking from Leorio, the door to the dressing room opened to reveal a calmer Kurapika in the black suit he was supposed to advertise, the fabric hugging his curves just right, with his hair styled and makeup done perfectly. Killua, Melody and Palm followed after him - all engaged in a seemingly humorous conversation. _It was absolutely illegal to look that good_ , Leorio thought, as he watched the blond sit on the wooden stool and under the bright lights pointed at him, Killua kneeling down to apply some last finishing touches, looking like he was actually enjoying Kurapika's company, chuckling along and nodding at the appropriate times. Kurapika made eye contact with Leorio only once during the whole thing, and the blond gave him a small smile. _Does that mean everything is okay now?_ Leorio definitely hoped so. 

Gon was the one to speak first.

"They seem to be getting along well." He said and Leorio looked up from where he was changing the setting on his camera, fixing his eyes on Kurapika and Killua laughing together. The photographer wanted to cackle at the obvious jealousy laced in his assistant's voice, seeing Gon jealous was a rare sight. Leorio tried to pick his words carefully.

"Sure. But that doesn't mean anything, kiddo. They're just chatting." He responded, looking at Gon, who was not returning his stare and staring at his boyfriend interact with Kurapika, eyebrows pointed downwards. It seemed that Gon hadn't even heard him. 

Leorio caught sight of the troubled expression on his friend's face and sighed, shaking his head. He knew he was going to sound like Melody, despite not even talking to her for more than two minutes. 

"Yo, kiddo. You listening?" He asked and Gon turned his head around to face him, a mixture of sadness and frustration on his face. Leorio continued. "I can honestly tell you that Killua is interested in you and only you. You probably don't notice it, kiddo, but he looks at you like you're the most important thing to him, like you're his everything. That little fuck's eyes turn into hearts whenever you walk into a room, Gon. He loves you and talking to Kurapika isn't going to change his feelings for you, trust me." 

Gon shyly looked downward, a smile on his lips. 

"Thanks, Leorio. That... means a lot to me." He spoke and when he looked back up, his eyes weren't filled with the same poisonous jealousy from before. 

"No problem, kiddo." 

\---

Two hours filled with homoerotic sexual tension between Leorio and Kurapika, which made Killua audibly gag and Gon poke him in the ribs later, the photoshoot ended with surprisingly no embarrassing moments that made Leorio want to jump out of a window. It was absolute torture seeing Kurapika pose in that black suit that looked _delicious_ on him and the looks they shared were nothing short of gay, but the photographer and the model were extremely satisfied with the final outcome.

Kurapika peered over Leorio's shoulder to look at the pictures on the camera, his hot breath against's Leorio's neck, which made the man want to rip out all of his hair and let out hyena-like noises, but he chose to bury that feeling down. Kurapika smelled of lavender next to him and when his shoulder bumped into his, Leorio was hoping he wasn't drooling. 

"You're a great photographer, Leorio. I guess you're not only good at flirting, after all." Kurapika teased, turning his head to look at Leorio, who was already looking at him. With their faces so close, the taller man noticed the way the model's grey irises were littered with specks of blue and the way the skin on Kurapika's pink lips was peeled. Their eyes met and Leorio resisted to take Kurapika by the jaw and press his lips against his in front of everybody, instead, he chose to put up with the feeling of Kurapika's hand on his thigh, which totally did _not_ make him silently lose it in his head. He cleared his throat, realizing he had left the blond without an answer. 

"The same could be said about you. You're an amazing model, but I'm sure you knew that already." He said and Kurapika smiled - a sincere, actual smile - and opened his mouth to reply. 

_Click!_

Both of Leorio and Kurapika's heads whipped around to the location of the sound, the model's hand falling off his thigh. Leorio was more than annoyed as his eyes fell on Killua, who held his phone, a greedy smile on his face. 

"Ha! The fans are going to eat this up! GON, COME LOOK AT THIS!" The white-haired boy snickered, running off to where his boyfriend was, waving his phone in his hand excitedly.

Leorio was just starting to stand up from his chair to throw the nearest object at him, but Kurapika's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"It's fine. The fans would like it." He spoke, making Leorio sit back down again.

"You don't mind?" Leorio questioned and Kurapika shook his head gently. 

"Not at all. Do you?" The blond raised an eyebrow, looking at the man opposite him curiously.

It was Leorio's turn to shake his head.

"I don't. I'm just... worried that the fans might overstep some boundaries. I don't want that to happen to either of us, so..." He trailed off, absentmindedly biting his lip.

Kurapika smiled again and Leorio desperately fought the urge to bring that man to his apartment and have his way with him, but the object of his desires spoke before Leorio could delve deep into his fantasies.

"I get that. But they won't do that if we give them what they want, Leorio." He answered and Leorio leaned in almost subconsciously, with Kurapika following his movements, leaning in as well.

"Oh? And what do they want exactly?" Leorio asked, his voice quiet, his brain totally forgetting the encounter with Killua from just a few moments ago, his attention fully on Kurapika and the way he was almost sitting on his lap but not quite. Leorio's hands itched to just grab him by the hips and drag him down to his crotch. 

"They want _us_. And I think we should give them what they want, as long as you want that as well, of course." The blond spoke, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and Leorio was fully convinced that the gesture was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen in his life. 

"Of course I do. Y'know, flirting on twitter can't compare to this. I have to say, I'm happy that I got to work with you today, Kurapika." Leorio swallowed. "And I think that if we want our relationship to... flourish, we need to get to know each other better." 

_Oh God, I just asked him out. Was that good? Did he like it? What am I gonna do if he doesn't like it?_

Kurapika looked down, his bangs hiding his blushing face and Leorio hesitantly put his hands on his hips, giving the blond enough time to back away from his touch - when Kurapika didn't do that, and instead sat on his lap, Leorio was completely sure that he'd might have a heart attack and pass out cold onto the floor. 

The photographer swore he could see Killua choking on his soda and Gon covering his mouth in shock in the corner of his eye, but he ignored them both. 

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Kurapika asked, Leorio rubbing circles on his hips. 

"How about I take you to a favourite restaurant of mine? My treat." Leorio answered and Kurapika nodded right away, like he didn't even need time to think about it.

"Sounds good. If the food is bad though, I'm leaving." Kurapika said as he stood up, a smirk on his lips.

"The food is probably the best thing you would ever taste in your life, sunshine." He answered, matching Kurapika's humorous tone. 

His phone buzzed in his back pocket, before the blond, who had, for some reason, gotten really red again, could respond. 

He looked at the screen. 

_i am NOT a fucking catboy_ **✓ @killuazoldyck :**

this is peak homosexuality 

[IMAGE]

 **698** Retweets **3K** Likes

> _Show replies_

_haha adhd go brrrrrrrr_ **@oikawakinnie** : 

MY GOODODDDDDD THESE BITCHES GAY GOOD FOR THEM GOOD FOR THEM 

_leorio supremacy_ **@n1sh1noyayuu** :

KILLUA DOING GOD'S WORK RN EVERYBODY SAY TY KILLUA FOR THIS MEAL 🙏🙏🙏

_kuroken_ **@femboysawooga :**

IM LOSING MY SHIT OVER THIS IM SUPPOSED TO BE PAYING ATTENTION IN CLASS RN 

_geminis aren't that bad yall are just mean_ **@lanadelreyismygod** :

7482($($((_)$)_(?_48(4)_)$)9&)_$(_?&??$((&! ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING SEEING THIS SHIT 

_shorter wong's husband_ **@mikasaa_ackermann :**

the way kurapika is smiling at leorio is so ADORABLE,, anyway im interested to hear those people that claim leopika is only a PR thing say now?? ITS📢QUIET📢 AIN'T 📢 NO 📢 BACKTALK 📢

Leorio chuckled and turned the phone over to Kurapika, letting him see what had happened. He turned his head around and shouted at Killua.

"Great fucking job, you little prick! Now the paparazzi are gonna bust our balls the moment we leave!" He said, but with no actual malice in his voice. Killua rolled his eyes, muttering something about how he carried Leorio's career on his back.

" _Language_!" Bisky yelled, not even looking up from a pile of documents she was signing, and Leorio offered her a sheepish smile as Kurapika handed him his phone back. 

"So, what do you think?" The photographer asked Kurapika, whose expression was practically unreadable. 

Their eyes met.

"I _think_ that we should go to that restaurant of yours. I'm hungry." Kurapika answered bluntly, heading towards the dressing room. "Just let me change real quick." 

Leorio nodded even though the blond couldn't see him, his eyes roaming up and down his figure.

"Fucking horndog." Killua suddenly spoke, his voice right next to the photographer. Leorio jumped.

"Jesus, kid! Stop fucking scaring me like that!" He breathlessly said, clutching his heart. 

"Not my fault your fragile heart can't take anything these days, old man." Killua started and called over Gon, who was playing what seemed to be Subway Surfers on his phone. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you what I found out about Kurapika really quick before I have to go take care of his makeup and shit."

Leorio wanted to ask why he called over Gon if the information is only meant for him, but he guessed that it was some lovey-dovey bullshit. 

"So, first of all, he's an Aries. His favorite color is red. He has a cat and he hates Hisoka." 

"Don't we all?" Leorio said and Gon hummed. Killua laughed.

"Is that it? Did he tell you what his favorite food is or something, we're going to _Pietro's Pizza,_ but what if he hates pizza or something? All of the other restaurants around here are like, expensive as fuck, and I'm not in the mood to eat with a knife and fork while everyone is staring at me, so -" Leorio got interrupted by Killua.

" _First of all_ , you stalk his Instagram all the time and you don't know what his favorite food is?" 

"He hasn't said anything about what kind of food he likes, dumbass!" 

" _Second of all,_ you're taking your crush to a pizza restaurant?" 

Gon butted in.

"I think that's a great idea actually! Pietro is a nice guy and the restaurant has a nice vibe. I think Kurapika would like it." He said, innocently looking at both of them.

Leorio grinned.

"See? Gon's on my side! Where do you want me to take him, Killua? One of those rich ass restaurants where everybody looks like they have a stick shoved up their ass and the food is as little as your brain capacity?" Leorio pointedly looked at the white-haired boy.

Gon slapped a hand over his mouth as the veins on his boyfriend's forehead suddenly got visible, his mouth opened in shock. 

Leorio moved back as Killua raised his hands up, ready to attack. Gon fastly grabbed the back of his sweater and dragged him away.

"YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE IN ONE OF MY VIDEOS EVER AGAIN, YOU STUPID TWAT!" Killua yelled.

Leorio yelled back.

"ARE YOU BRITISH OR SOMETHING? WHAT KIND OF AN INSULT IS THAT?!" 

A light chuckle behind him startled Leorio yet again, the man sharply turning around to face a smiling Kurapika, who was wearing the clothes he arrived in. Leorio tried to ignore how beautiful he looked. 

"Woah, sunshine, how the hell did you get dressed so fast? Shouldn't Killua have taken off your makeup?" He spoke, raising an eyebrow when the blond blushed.

"Y-yeah, but I thought that the boy deserved a break after having to put up with me." He finally answered, not meeting Leorio's eyes. "Shall we?" 

Leorio nodded, feeling something flutter in his heart at the gentleness of Kurapika's words.

"We shall." 

\---

**WORK ROMANCE** : Kurapika Kurta (24) has been seen leaving a recent photoshoot for Allure with photographer Leorio Paladiknight (27) hand in hand. Are there truly sparks of romance?

[IMAGE]

> _ Show replies _

_ciara is freaking out over leopika?!?!_ **@rowdy_simp** : 

JDJFKSKDKSKKCFKDKFKKD THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS OHMYGOD

_enormous dick_ **@villanellesupremacy :**

i?????? DUDE THEY'RE LITERALLY DATING JUST LOOK AT THEM

_( ꈍᴗꈍ)_ **@uwukitten :**

can you guys stop making assumptions over one photo? leave them alone, they deserve their privacy :/ 

_gon !!!!!_ ✓ **@freecszoldyck** :

Agreed! 

> _( ꈍᴗꈍ)_ **@uwukitten** :
> 
> can you guys stop making assumptions over one photo? leave them alone, they deserve their privacy :/ 

**2.6K** Retweets **10K** Likes

\---

"Are you two dating?"

"What do you say to the people that are against this relationship?"

"Kurapika, do you think your career will be hurt by this?" 

Leorio grit his teeth as flashing lights surrounded them both, hand gripping Kurapika's hand in his anxiously, not answering any of the million questions thrown at them. Kurapika's hand squeezed back, just as nervous, although his face was the perfect picture of calm. 

A hand reached out to grab Kurapika and Leorio dropped their hands, almost instinctively grabbed the blond by the waist, moving him away and holding him against him. Even more clicking sounds erupted at that and Leorio swore under his breath - at least they were getting near his car. 

Kurapika sucked the air through his teeth, sounding like a wounded animal, and before Leorio could let go, his hand fell on top of the photographer's hand clutching his waist, rubbing the knuckles. Leorio took that as a sign that it was okay to hold him like this, and as they got to their car, the nosy paparazzi's cameras still clicking away, he released him.

After they had climbed in and put on their seatbelts, Leorio wasted no time and started driving, his lips drawn in a thin line, eyes angrily staring at the road. Leorio knew there were going to be paparazzi - but he definitely didn't expect for one of them to try and touch Kurapika like that. 

"Are you okay, sunshine? The fucking paparazzi never mind their business." He asked, hands gripping the steering wheel. He saw Kurapika adjust in the front passenger seat in the corner of his eye. 

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I am. I'm used to it." He answered, looking down and playing with his fingers. "Why do you call me sunshine by the way?" 

Leorio almost crashed into the car in front of him, the sunlight shining through the car windows almost blinding him. 

"Oh, well, uh, your hair reminds me of sunshine. Is it okay if I call you that? I'll stop if you feel uncomfortable." He explained, trying to catch Kurapika's eye to let him know he was being genuine while also paying attention to the road. Unfortunately for him, the man didn't seem to want to return his stare, looking out of the window.

"No, don't! I-I was just curious." Kurapika said, his golden hair framing his face. He tugged on the red earring, biting his lip. "Thank you for helping me with the paparazzi. I really appreciate it." 

Leorio hummed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry about making you uncomfortable earlier, I really shouldn't have kissed your hand like that. Melody told me you tend to do that when you're flustered, but I still apologize." He said and Kurapika choked on air, suddenly whipping his head towards Leorio, eyes wide. 

"She told you that?!" He exclaimed like Melody had told Leorio some big family secret that wasn't meant to be heard. Leorio chuckled.

"Yeah. You're lucky to have such a great agent, sunshine, Melody was the only thing that kept me from having a mental breakdown in front of everyone after you ran off." He said, the vehicle starting to move once again after the light turned green. 

Kurapika leaned back, seemingly more relaxed. 

"I know. I'm still amazed at how she puts up with my shit. It can probably be considered an Olympic sport at this point." He said and Leorio loudly laughed.

"I'm the same with Gon. I'm 7 years older than that kid yet he still takes care of me like I'm a child. He's done so much for me and I like to think I've also improved his life somewhat." He said and glanced at Kurapika, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for Leorio to elaborate.

"I took him and Killua in when they were twelve. Gon's father is this hotshot TV producer, who doesn't give a single fuck about his son, that goddamn _dipshit_ , so Gon was forced to live on the streets since he ran away from his aunt to look for him. He met Killua, another kid who had escaped from an abusive family, after running away and they kinda stuck together. I met them when they barged into me in the city center running from something, and one thing lead to another and they stayed with me for a while. We were like that for a while - they tried different jobs as a way to make money, I was still a newbie at this whole photography thing and working as an intern under Bisky, so money was a problem, but all of us were happy, so it didn't matter. Eventually, after I started climbing up the ladder, Gon offered to become my assistant and Killua started his YouTube channel and now they're living together and dating! They're still major pains in my ass, but I still love 'em." Leorio passionately spoke, like a proud father, and Kurapika nodded, smiling, seemingly mesmerized by the story. 

"That was very kind of you to do, Leorio. Gon and Killua seem to also adore you, from what I've seen. You and Melody are the only people I've ever met that do good without expecting something in return. You're one of a kind, Leorio." He spoke, meeting Leorio's eyes, the compliment hanging in the air. 

Leorio blushed, looking back at the road, his heart beating so hard he was worried Kurapika might even hear it. His habit of overthinking crept up onto his mind, anxious thoughts seeping into his skin like bitter poison. 

_Was that longing in Kurapika's eyes or maybe it was basic friendliness from one colleague to another?_

Another voice in him replied back.

_He sat on your fucking lap, he has to like you!_

Melody's words echoed through his skull. 

_"There's no use overthinking over a person who clearly fancies you as well."_

If Melody, Kurapika's longtime agent and the person who knew him best, said Kurapika fancies him, then it has to be true. Right? 

_Get some fucking balls_ , Leorio thought as he opened his mouth to reply.

"Thank you, sunshine. I'm glad you like me so much." He winked as they pulled up to the restaurant and Kurapika rolled his eyes, face red. 

As much he loved " _Pietro's Pizza_ " for its delicious food and homely atmosphere, there was an even bigger reason why it was his favorite restaurant establishment - his dear childhood friend Pietro was the owner, if the name didn't make it obvious enough. Pietro had been an important part of Leorio's childhood and Leorio would rather die than not support his friend. He also enjoyed the often free pizzas Pietro generously gave him when he came by to visit, but who didn't enjoy free pizza? Even Killua, who for some reason preferred fine dining, ate every single pizza with a wolfish hunger - his record for most eaten pizzas in under an hour was ten.

As Leorio stood in front of the small but welcoming restaurant, which looked like it was brand new despite being opened for a couple of years now, the big sign in bold red letters reading " _Pietro's Pizza_ ", he shielded his eyes from the bright sun. He felt Kurapika's presence next to him. 

"You took me to a pizza restaurant?" He said, voice so blank that Leorio wasn't sure if he was satisfied or not with the choice he had made. 

"Yeah. If you don't like it, we can go somewhere else." The photographer answered, his eyes switching back and forth between the restaurant and the blond.

"Are you kidding? I haven't eaten a pizza in ages! You couldn't have made a better choice. I was actually afraid you'd take me somewhere fancy." He said as he opened the door to the restaurant, earring glittering and a joyful expression lighting up his features. 

_So Gon was right after all_ , Leorio happily noted as he followed Kurapika, an exciting feeling going up to his spine. 

Leorio was surprised to find the restaurant almost empty, with only a few people sitting at the tables. Kurapika didn't seem to mind though, letting out a sigh of relief. 

"I take it that you don't like crowds of people?" Leorio said, putting his hands in his pockets as he started walking towards a table at the back, feet tapping the wooden floor, and the blond blinked, surprised by his observation. 

"I don't. Which is ironic, because my work requires me to meet lots of people almost every single day, but that doesn't mean I necessarily enjoy it. When people recognize me can be a bit awkward too." Kurapika explained and Leorio understandingly nodded. 

"I get that. It can be stressful to have people swarm you all the time. I hope we didn't make you uncomfortable today, though." Leorio said and Kurapika shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Not at all. Killua is a talented makeup artist and Gon is very helpful. Palm and Bisky are a bit intimidating but it's nothing I haven't dealt with before. You're by far the most considerate photographer I've ever met, though. The fifth time you asked me if I needed anything I didn't know whether to be touched or annoyed." The model joked as they sat down opposite each other, almost immediately leaning in, intently focused on each other.

Leorio rolled his eyes.

"Are you seriously complaining about me being considerate right now? Last I checked, you said you liked gentle lovers on Twitter." He teased, which made Kurapika look down at the table, flustered. Leorio cackled.

"Oh, shut up!" He answered, which made Leorio laugh even harder, clutching his stomach.

"Oooh, how about that time you said you wanted -" Leorio spoke, but Kurapika put a hand over his mouth, glaring at him as if to say " _Don't you dare_!". 

"I know what I said, no need to remind me." Kurapika said, his hand still over Leorio's mouth. When the photographer didn't show any sign that he'd embarrass him any longer, he put his hand away. 

Leorio mischievously grinned at Kurapika from across the table. 

"Wow, didn't know you had a thing for muffling, sunshine." He snickered which made Kurapika lean into his seat, crossing his arms and looking away, face flushed. 

"I hate you." Was the only thing he said before Pietro appeared in front of their table, wearing a white apron and a wide smile. His brown hair was messy and his dark eyes were looking at the blond curiously, a hand on his hip. He looked older than Leorio, probably in his early 30s.

"Leo!" He exclaimed and Leorio stood up from his chair to pull his friend into a bear hug, the man letting out a strangled sound from the sheer strength of the embrace.

"Pie!" Leorio said, childlike happiness practically oozing off him, and Pietro had to pat him on the back to let him go, a kind, but pained smile on his face. 

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? I'm not a pie! Also, when will you start wearing shirts your own size? Your arms are gonna bulge out of this one! You look like an idiot with those glasses!" He scolded his friend like a disappointed mother, with Leorio sticking his tongue out at him, taking off his tea shade sunglasses and waving them in Pietro's face. 

"Yeah, yeah, okay, _mom_! At least I actually have muscles! You don't have arms Pietro, you have twigs. Even Gon's arms are bigger than yours, which is really saying something. When are you gonna hit the gym with me? You need a good workout, you lazy pig." Leorio teased and let out a groan when Pietro slapped his arm.

"Oh, so _I'm_ the lazy pig here, the guy who opened his own restaurant and started a business?" Pietro clicked his tongue. "Watch your mouth, you bastard. No free pizza for you. In fact, I'll have you pay double the amount." 

Leorio yelped.

"Woah, woah, don't you think that's a bit too -" 

Pietro interrupted him.

"And when are you gonna introduce me to your date? It's been so long since you had a love life, that I started to think you'd stay single forever."

_Was this actually a date?_

Kurapika, whose eyes were glued to Leorio's toned arms, met Pietro's. He smiled, embarrassed, standing up and reaching a hand out to shake Pietro's hand, but the man just scoffed, pulling him into a hug like he'd known him for years. It seemed that Kurapika wasn't used to people hugging him with such familial kindness, since he hesitantly put his hands on Pietro's back, awkwardly patting it. 

Leorio smiled at the interaction. When they pulled away, Kurapika spoke.

"I'm Kurapika. A pleasure to meet you." 

Pietro's mouth opened to form an O shape, his eyebrows rising so high they almost reached the top of his head. He looked at Leorio, who nodded. 

"So you're the guy Leorio's always talking about. I have to say, I don't blame him - you're as beautiful as he described you." Pietro complimented, eyes taking in Kurapika once again - he didn't have social media and rarely opened magazines so he'd only ever heard of Kurapika from Leorio's lovesick descriptions - it was safe to say that the first time he heard Leorio say that the blond had "kissable lips" over the phone, he immediately hung up. 

Kurapika tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, throwing Leorio a bashful glance which made something flutter in Leorio's stomach.

"Oh, well I'm glad I lived up to your expectations, Mister..?" 

Pietro laughed, shaking his head.

"Just Pietro please, I'll feel like an old man if you use my last name, and I like to think I'm still young." 

Kurapika smiled and Leorio coughed, muttering a " _You aren't._ " under his breath, sitting back down. The model followed, and Pietro grabbed two menus from an empty table near them and handed them to the two.

"I'll come by in a few minutes to get your orders." He informed them, voice warm, throwing Leorio one last look before he disappeared into the kitchens - _Don't mess this up._

When Pietro left, Kurapika turned to Leorio.

"I didn't know you were friends with the owner." He said, opening the menu and Leorio playfully scoffed.

"Childhood friends. He still gets on my nerves even after two decades of knowing each other, but what can you do? Friends are like that sometimes." Leorio told Kurapika.

"I'm a bit jealous honestly. I...I don't really have anybody that close to me besides Melody." The blond softly confessed, his eyes trailing down the pages filled with different pizza options.

"And that's okay. Sometimes all you need is just one person." Leorio answered, words quickly spilling out of his mouth before he had the chance to control them. "To take care of you. To make you feel understood. To make you _happy_." 

_I've had lovers_ , Leorio wanted to say, _but you're the first person that I've ever wanted so badly by my side._

Kurapika's eyes drifted off the menu at Leorio's words, like he was thinking about something. He opened his mouth and closed it, and in the end, all he chose to say was: 

"Why aren't you looking at the menu?"

Leorio gulped.

_Was this Kurapika's way of rejecting him?_

"I already know what I want to order." 

Kurapika closed his menu as Pietro came by, a notepad in his hands. Leorio didn't understand why he worked as a waiter in his own restaurant, but he supported his choice nevertheless. 

"So" Pietro started, smiling wide. "What will it be?" 

Leorio looked up at his friend, trying to ignore Kurapika's eyes on him.

"The usual, please." He spoke and Pietro didn't even write it down, obviously having memorized Leorio's order. Both of the men looked at Kurapika.

"I'll have whatever he's having." The blond said, sliding his menu towards Pietro with Leorio following shortly after. 

"Anything to drink?" Pietro asked and after they had ordered their drinks, he walked away again, leaving Kurapika and Leorio alone. 

"About the thing you said earlier..." Kurapika looked down at his hands, deep in thought, voice quiet and slightly shaky. "It made me think. I...I had that for a long time. But, uh, he died when I was 17. His name was Pairo. He...he meant a lot to me. I've never really been in a serious relationship after he passed away, Melody is the only person I'm close to. It's not like I'm scared of relationships or anything, I just...I just haven't been able to get close to anybody, with my job and all. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I'm probably making you uncomfortable. I'm sorry, Leorio. Just forget I said anything."

Leorio's heart broke at the sight and it took everything in him to stay seated and not envelop the boy in his arms. 

_That's probably why he got so scared and ran away when I kissed his hand earlier._

"Hey, sunshine, look at me." Leorio spoke gently, trying to catch the model's eye, but the golden locks in front of his eyes preventing him. 

Kurapika slowly looked up, putting his hands on the table in front of him. Leorio smiled at him reassuringly, taking one of his hands in his, running his finger up and down the skin, a gesture which reminded him of when they first saw each other, hours ago. Kurapika seemed to melt at his touch, shoulders sagging. He looked almost like Killua when he had first shared with Leorio what his family had put him through back at home. Anxious, scared, craving the understanding that hadn't been given to him for his wound to truly heal. A knot formed in Leorio's stomach, but this time the cause wasn't nerves or fear - it was of empathy, sharing Kurapika's sadness like it was his own. 

"Thank you for sharing that with me, sunshine. Don't apologize, you haven't done anything wrong. Pairo sounds like a wonderful person." Leorio continued, staring at Kurapika intently, like he wanted him to soak up the words he was telling him. 

"He really was." Kurapika said, and managed to crack a small smile despite the obvious sorrow in his eyes. "He would have loved you." 

Leorio tried to brighten up the mood, thumb still tenderly rubbing circles onto the soft skin of Kurapika's hand. 

"Who wouldn't love me?" He joked and Kurapika laughed, shaking his head, the bangs covering his face again. 

"You're such an idiot, Leorio. I like that about you." He said and froze when Leorio's hand reached forward to move the bangs out of his face, hand brushing against his face. 

"I may be an idiot, sunshine, but I think I still make you happy and that's good enough for me." Leorio whispered and Kurapika's unoccupied hand suddenly grabbed the hand next to his face, boldly interlocking his fingers with his. 

Leorio's eyes softened, a smile that could only be described as lovesick, pulling at the corners of his mouth. He pulled both of his hands that were now holding Kurapika's to his mouth. 

"If I kiss your hands, will you run away on me again?" He asked Kurapika, a teasing glint in his eyes, while simultaneously being serious. The model shook his head, sharing Leorio's smile. 

"Go ahead." 

The restaurant was quiet as Leorio tenderly kissed the knuckles of Kurapika's hands. 

They shared a look. 

Leorio raised an eyebrow.

_Do you want me as much as I want you?_

Kurapika confidently nodded without even thinking about it.

_I do._

\---

__kurapika ✓_ **@thechainuser :**_

Who knew pizza restaurants could be so romantic? 

[PHOTO DESCRIPTION: Leorio and Kurapika are softly looking at each other, wide smiles on their faces. Leorio has thrown a shoulder over Kurapika and they're holding hands on the table in front of them. There's a pepperoni pizza on the table.]

**3.7M** Retweets **5.9M** Likes

> _ Show replies _

_oreo!_ ✓ **@mister_leorio** : 

Still a better love story than Twilight. 

> _kurapika ✓ **@thechainuser :**_
> 
> Who knew pizza restaurants could be so romantic? 

**2.6M** Retweets **3.1M** Likes

**Author's Note:**

> just a clarification that every username except @rowdy_simp and @lightsproperty is completely made up!


End file.
